Odd Request: Naruto, son of Hippolyta?
by The Swordslinger
Summary: I've been asked to make a fic like this, so while this just contains my thoughts on two requests about this idea, I can promise nothing. Just take a look, if you want to. These are my thoughts on these requests and nothing else, mostly because guests reviews can't be replied to.


I OWN NOTHING

As the title says, I got two odd requests that could very well be from the same person. Sadly the guy or guys sending these used the guest reviews which I beg people to not use when asking me stuff because those can't be replied to. Anyway, here are the requests:

+From Heroic Kitsune - INeed More Power

Request: it would be cool if you made a story where naruto is the son of Hippotolya and the father is unknown to have a hard life and is hated or disliked by the amazons because he is a male. Which put him that borders good and evil because he seek more power to have his mother Acknowledge. Naruto is Diana's older brother. It is up to Diana, the only person that truely cares and trust naruto to make sure naruto does not succumb to evil. Naruto was once a happy and cheerful child, however because the amazons shunning him and his mother and his complicated relationship with his mom turned him into a Cold hearted and power hungry young man, however he have a unbreakable Bond with Diana, he is also a very overprotective Older brother when it comes to his sister. Perhaps Naruto x Galatae? Naruto is a extremely powerful fighter overall, he dislike guns, beilieving guns are unworthy of a true warrior. He is a TrueBlade, his skill with the blade is so overwhelming, that he could create shockwaves with many effects depending on his creativity and mental control with a focus swing of his sword. he always slick his hair upward like virgil from devil may cry 3.  
Hope you might consider this idea.

+From Resolution Of the Kitsune - Request

You should make a story where naruto is born as a result of Hercules Raping Hipptoyla. The story should begin starting from Hiptolya's point of view and her conflicted feelings toward her son in the first chapters of the story due to being pregnant because of rape. It is up to you how Naruto and his mother relationship goes. It can be strained or heathy or hateful or simply complicated. Eventually naruto will encounter a powerful Fox hybrid Who is Half Holy Fox Spirit and Half Demon Kitsune named Kurama, who also have a rough life like naruto.

You like?

* * *

Now, for my own thoughts... I do admit the ideas have some potential but there's one BIG issue I have with it: Naruto being hated. I know it's a tred in fics in his own universe but please guys, give the boy a fucking breath. I mean it, every single fic in which he's shunned or hated or even ignored by a parent figure is quite depressing. He's got enough having his childhood and any possible happy family life taken from him because of a mad fucker with delusions of grandeur and the most ridiculous plan to become a god. I don't think making his life any more miserable even if it's in another universe would help me carry this kind of idea.

As some of you know from my - admittedly very biased and badly edited as well as rushed - extra chapter from my "Just mindless ideas: Naruto, son of Darkseid" fic, I do hate Heracles with a passion and would do anything so the bastard pays. But making Naruto related to him or having the hatred of women who were tormented and constantly raped by such an asshole? I can't do that to him. He's already got enough kick to the balls in canon.

**What I could do**

Well, the ideas may not appeal to me in some regards but there is potential for them. I'd hate making Naruto the bastard son of Hippolyta one of the most badass heroines out there because Heracles had his way with her with the tactics of a power mad and power obsessed tosser, AKA an Uchiha.

My idea to sort this out would be having Naruto as Hippolyta's adoptive son. Could be the Amazons prayed to their goddess and tried to use their power to bring themselves a champion, only to find a newborn blond without them knowing that Kushina sent her son to their world with her last breath because of knowing how foolish Minato's wish was. Now, while the Amazons may hate men, Athena was quite clear that they were meant to guide them... And this of course served to screw them over because of Ares' sick plans. So you better believe I'll do something regarding that bastard... Oh, but don't worry, Wonder Woman would still be there as the princess while Naruto would be seen as a guardian given to them by Athena.

Anyway, before I go into a rant like a certain mindlessly written chapter of mine I mentioned here, Naruto's role would be to guard the Amazons and fighting to earn that when Athena confronts him, wondering if he was really fated to protect her servants or not.

End result: Naruto being a righteous hero. Yes, cliché as it may be I'd pick that before making him a brooder like Sasuke. Honestly, most rejected/shunned fics have him becoming like Sasuke in personality without the obsession to hill his family unless they're supposed to be bashed. Back on topic, think of him as a true knight but the kind that you'd like to have around. He'd be a reliable soldier and somewhat based on the Kamen Riders, a likeable guy who fights for what he believes is right and to ensure that others can keep on smiling.

Warning: I'd give him some of his canon personality by making him a doofus, but the well-menaing kind that tries his hardest for others. He'd actually have the skill and knowledge to back all of that up. I guess you could say I'd base him in Eiji Hino from Kamen Rider OOO with a bit of Kamen Rider Skull.

-Fighting:

You can't have a Naruto fic without fighting. Yes, I'd give him some training in the art of the sword, but actual Greek swordsmanship and also pugilism. He'd use his ad Kurama's chakra for far more powerful attacks and to cut through anything, and that's it. Before anyone rants, there's countless fic giving him ridiculous bloodlines and the Sharingan to overpower him. I know Supes can juggle planets, but I'd like to keep things simple rather than make him have so many powers it'd be a miracle not to forget half of them.

* * *

Well, that's it... I have nothing to say, just that this requests may or may not be carried on. I promise nothing, only that I'll see what I can do but that's it. If anyone has suggestions after listening to my own thoughts, I'd gladly listen to them if you do respect my opinion on this matter.

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
